


Forget About Me

by Studpuffin



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Boyfriend, End of the World, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Protective Siblings, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Richie Hargreeves, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, twins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Richie lives a normal life now. He has a fiance and a good job and a cat. As far as his friends know he doesn't have any siblings. He pretends there's nothing different about him and everyone seems to believe him.And then his father dies.





	Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOO my god this fic has been consuming me since I finished The Umbrella Academy and it's HERE!!!!!!!!!

Richie jolts awake, heart hammering in his chest. He gasps, tears rolling down his face as images from his nightmare flash in front of his eyes. Only one thought runs through his head as he clutches at his chest, his heart racing.

Klaus. Klaus is in trouble. Something bad is happening.  

He practically jumps as a soft hand touches his shoulder.

“Richie? Baby, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Eddie gently pushes back the sweaty curls from his forehead and Richie has to bite hard on his cheek to keep from laughing at Eddie’s phrasing.

“Just a nightmare Eds,” he promises, kissing his forehead, “Go back to sleep. I’m gonna make some tea,” he slips out of bed, smiling softly as Eddie burrows back under the covers. He runs his hands through his messy hair and shuffles into the kitchen. Mochi crawls past his legs as he sticks a cup of water in the microwave and clicks on the tv.

“And in breaking news this morning Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric New York City billionaire and founder of the Umbrella Academy has reportedly passed away-”

_Crash_

The mug Richie was holding crashes to the ground, hot water spreading across the kitchen floor,

“Shit,” he sinks down to his knees, attempting to find all the broken pieces in the dark. He can’t hear the tv anymore. He can’t hear anything except an intense buzzing noise in his own head. His father’s voice, suddenly crystal clear in his mind.

“Richard,” his mouth opens but it’s not his voice with comes out. It’s harsher, older, and vaguely British, “You need to go back to the academy. Back to your _real_ family.”

Richie sinks down, head between his knees as he sobs, “No. No I can’t you made me go they’re all going to hate me. I can’t go back to them. Dad no!” he rocks back and forth, curled in a ball on the floor of the kitchen, fighting the voice that threatens to spill out of him again.

“You left us.”

“You made me go!”

Distant footsteps cut through the haze of voices in his head, and then Eddie kneeling in front of him.

“Richie look at me,” Eddie cups his cheek, “Look at me. Please? You’re scaring me,” Richie looks up at Eddie’s touch and Eddie looks absolutely terrified. Richie raises a trembling hand and rests it on top of Eddie’s.

“My dad died.”

Eddie looks confused now, if not still a little wary of Richie starting to panic again, “No baby. Went’s fine. It was just a nightmare remember?”

Richie shakes his head again, “No...No Eddie, my real dad.”

 

_The voice of a six-year-old boy calling out the name of his best friend, “Billy. BILLY. BILLY COME BACK PLEASE COME BACK,” the tears that streamed down Richie’s 15-year-old face were completely real as Georgie screamed from inside him. Alone in his bedroom, screaming as the pain of this child tore at his soul._

Richie shakes his head, trying to focus on Eddie’s voice.

“Richie, what the fuck is going on?” He looks frustrated and confused and Richie can’t blame him, “You’re scaring me.”

Richie doesn’t look up from his cup of coffee, “I’m sorry Eds.”

“You’re _sorry?_ ” Eddie’s jaw drops, “You lied to me. To all of us for over a decade and all you can say is you’re _sorry_?”

Richie feels like he’s about to cry again, “Eddie...Eddie, I couldn’t tell you.”

“Your sister wrote a book. About all of you,” Eddie looks so betrayed it breaks Richie’s heart.

Richie sighs and drops his head into his hands, “Fucking Vanya,” he mumbles, “Look Eds. I was scared. You try walking around like a human ouija board!” he sighs, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I lied to you,” he whispers, “I’m scared Eds. I...they need me to go back.”

“Then I’m going with you.” Eddie stands up from their bed and crosses to the closet, pulling out their overnight bags.

“What? Eds no,” Richie scrambles out of bed and over to him, “You don’t want to get involved in this.”

Eddie turns on his heel and looks up at him, a fire in his eyes, “Richie look at me,” he holds up his left hand, “What is that?”

Richie sighs already resigned to giving in, “An engagement ring.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means,” he smiles a little, running a hand through Eddie’s soft waves, “We’re always in it together.”

Eddie stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Damn right,” he promised, “Now let’s get you some clothes.”

 

It’s only a few hours later and Richie and Eddie are pulling up the spacious driveway of the Hargreeve house. Richie puts the car in park, hands trembling, “You’re sure you still want to this?” Richie looks over at him, anxiety evident on his face “We can just turn around and go home. We can just leave.”

  
“Richie,” Eddie lays a hand on his cheek, “Look at me,” he smiles softly, “This ring on my finger means that I am with you until the end of the line and more.”

  
Richie feels a tightening in his chest and he looks toward the door again, “Eddie I can’t,” his voice cracks, “I haven’t seen my family in 10 years.”

  
“It’s never too late to fix things,” he kissed him softly, “And I will be right there with you. I promise.”

  
**_Richie? Holy shit Richie can you fucking hear me?_ **

  
Richie gasps, choking on his breath, “Klaus…” he throws the door open and starts running towards the door, launching himself into the spacious entryway of the Hargreeves home. He doesn’t care about Vanya who is sitting on the staircase, forehead resting on her knees. He doesn’t bother to look to Diego (god knows where he’s lurking anyway). He vaguely notices Allison’s long curls in their father’s office. But his mind is too full to even try to talk to his brothers and sisters. His mind is stuck on one thing.

Finding Klaus.

He rounds the corner into the library and smacks into something solid.

Luther Hargreaves, Number One, Daddy’s favorite

**_Got that right. Jesus, he’s fucking massive, isn’t he?_ **

“Which one are you?”

Richie rolls his eyes at how unbelievably thick his brother is, “Which one do you think I am you fucking brick?”

“Hi, Klaus.”

**_Idiot_ **

“God so close sasquatch,” he patted him on the chest, “Is he here?”

“Who?” Luther doesn’t look up from the stack of papers in front of him.

“My god you really are an idiot. Looks like that bulk up did absolutely nothing for your brain. Klaus. I'm looking for Klaus.”

**_Ready or noottttt come find me. Wink_ **

**Did you SAY wink?**

**_I MEAN IT’S NOT LIKE YOU CAN SEE ME_ **

Richie snorts, clapping a hand over his mouth at his brother’s clear annoyance. He backs out of the room to see Eddie whisper-yelling at him.

Except it’s not him. And in his annoyance, Eddie doesn’t seem to realize that.

“-And you can’t just run off like that! God with everything that’s been going on I’ve been worried sick.”

“Eds…”

“And you need to talk to me! God, Chee you can’t just leave me in the dark!”

“Eds!” A small smile is creeping over Richie’s face at how confused Klaus looks.

Eddie’s head snaps up, “Oh shit,” he gasps, “You...but him...Oh,” he straightens and holds out his hand, “You must be Richie’s brother.”

Klaus grins, the same smile Richie knows has charmed Eddie over and over on his face. It makes him irrationally annoyed that Klaus is clearly flirting, “Yes indeed. And who are you, firecracker?”

Richie clears his throat loudly, “My fiance.”

“Fiance?” Klaus smirks, finally turning to face Richie, “How’d your ugly mug land someone so cute?”

“Cuz unlike you I have a decent personality,” he teases back.

There’s a moment of tension between them where identical sets of blue eyes rake over each other. Richie hates how skinny Klaus looks. How sunken and hollow his eyes look. But he has the same mess of black curls, the same sparkle in his eye, the same charming smile. He fights tearing up looking into his brother’s eyes.

And then Klaus takes a step towards him and it’s like the damn in Richie breaks and he launches himself into a hug, “I missed you.”

Klaus hesitantly hugs back and then clutches at his shirt, “You left…”

Richie pulls back, “What?”

Klaus tries to laugh it off but Richie can see the hurt in his eyes, the hurt he’s been holding on to since they were 13, “You left me here Richie. I needed you,” His blue eyes are cold, and being so close Richie swears he can see him tearing up.

His face is unreadable and it makes Richie nervous. He hates not being unable to understand Klaus. 17 years ago he wouldn’t even have to guess. He used to know every eyebrow movement, every lip twitch, every scrunch of a nose. Now it’s like looking at a stranger and it tears Richie apart, “I didn’t want to leave you. He- He made me.”

Klaus looks at him skeptically and then waves his hand, “C’est la vie baby brother,” he pats his cheek then turns on his heel to look at Eddie again, “Now you, you feisty little firecracker. How did you end up with this weirdo?”

Eddie snorts incredulously, “You know, somehow I doubt Richie is the weird one of the two of you. I’m not sure I like you but you look just like my fiance and that’s making it very very hard for me to decide if you’re an asshole,” He holds out a hand, “I’m Eddie. Richie’s fiance. And if your as stubborn as my soon to be husband I know you two won’t make up unless you get locked in a room together, but I hope we can start off on the right foot,” He smiles a little.

Klaus grins, “Well Eddie darling, the pleasure is all mine,” he brings Eddie’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss to it, chuckling as Eddie giggles, “I like your boyfriend Richie. Might have to borrow him.”

Richie rolls his eyes, “You’re shameless.”

“And you,” Klaus sighs, looking lazily over his shoulder, “Have gotten so boring,” he winks before disappearing down the long hallway towards the library.

“Baby brother?” Eddie is still blushing and Richie rolls his eyes but smiles a little.

“By five minutes,” he feels instantly comforted by Eddie leaning into his side, “Which he never lets me forget.”  

Eddie smiles softly, “I like him,” he squeezes Richie’s hand, “What happened between you two?”

Richie shakes his head, “A...misunderstanding. Something he can’t understand. Something he won’t let me explain,” he gently squeezes Eddie’s hand, eyes boring into the oak door Klaus had slammed behind him. A dull ache settles in his chest as he tries to explain everything in his head. If Klaus is listening, he gives no indication. Richie shakes his head and gently squeezes his hand, leading him away, deeper into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart <3 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! @studpuffin 
> 
> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/studpuffin

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980517) by [diamondheartwarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondheartwarrior/pseuds/diamondheartwarrior)




End file.
